


Did you just commit arson in my heart?

by RenInsideHisCoffeeDen



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this in 30 minutes because i couldnt sleep, M/M, Nathmarc fluff, RainbowTomato - Freeform, Self-Doubt, no beta we die like men, yes it's rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenInsideHisCoffeeDen/pseuds/RenInsideHisCoffeeDen
Summary: Nath struggles with Art and doubts his passion but Marc just wants his boyfriend to get some sleep as hypocritical as it may be.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122377
Kudos: 26





	Did you just commit arson in my heart?

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt sleep so why not make something outta it

It’s almost past midnight but somehow, Nathaniel still hasn’t finished his online exam that is due at 6am. It hasn’t always been like this and he doesn’t know why he has to struggle now. It’s frustrating.

It’s been a while since he’s had such a hard time during an exam and the last time he did was such a hassle but isn’t nearly as much of a hassle compared to now. He gave a sigh of exasperation and flipped his textbook to a certain page.

Oh, the curse of procrastinating earlier. Never again; that’s what he’s been telling himself every single time he suffers yet he never seems to learn from it. It was easier said than done but his ignorance likes to believe otherwise.

The worst part about this is that he’s struggling with the subject of Art. Art! The one thing he’s oh so very passionate about, the one thing he’s so talented about and the one thing he’s actually good at and yet here he is. Struggling to answer questions that he should probably already know about and yet…he doesn’t.

_~~Am I really passionate about this?~~ _

Ah, yes. Typical Nathaniel- constantly doubting his skills and passion when it comes to having a hard time with something he likes.

He skims throughout the whole test to find if there are some easier questions and see if he could answer them first and- yes! An easy question, he knows this one. ~~But do you really?~~

But wait- is this right? Is he sure that he answered it right? I mean, it has the same sentence on the textbook that the teacher just morphed into a question. So, it’s probably right, right? Doubt filled his thoughts and practically threw the serotonin out of the window as he gets anxious over a single question.

_Come on, Nathaniel! It’s Art! Surely, you could do more than just sit there uselessly panicking over something so easy? Are you serious, right now? Wow, and here I thought you couldn’t get any more stupid. You’re a joke._

Soon, the doubt shares a room with insults in his head and he’s closer to actually slamming his head on his keyboard. Jesus, why did he have to procrastinate? Ugh! And he can’t ask for his classmates for help now because it’s already pass midnight and he didn’t really feel like being a burden to anyone and plus it’s already pass midnight so he doubts that anyone would be awake at this point.

This is stupid. Whatever. It’s stupid.

Instead of attempting to finish his exam. His negativity took over as he drifts off to thinking how much he wants to commit arson and it would be better to just set everything on fire. I mean, he couldn’t take an exam if his computer wasn’t available, right?

Yeah, that’s right. You’re such a genius, Nath! Set everything on fire- except he isn’t actually going to do it, but it was nice to _at least_ think about it, aha. He groans and puts his hands on his face and rubbed his eyelids.

No matter how much he wants to commit arson, he still needs to finish this exam and so that’s what he intends to do if _he isn’t struggling with it._ Oh, my Ladybug.

He starts self-destructing by pulling his hair in anger until he hear his phone’s chimes. Oho? Who could be calling this late at night? (He hopes that it was Marc)

He quietly fist pumps the air and muttered out a ‘Yes!’ as the Gods, yet again, blesses him with a call from his boyfriend. He weirdly kisses the phone before answering it.

“Marc? What are you still awake?”, Alright, that was very hypocritical of him but hey! He’s awake for a good reason and totally not because he wants to commit arson very much.

“I could ask you the same thing, Babe. But yeah, good question,” whatever the reason was, he’s just glad that Marc called at the right time before he was about to voluntarily tear himself apart. “I just wanted to hear your voice,” his heart flutters at that and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Plus, I just woke up 20 minutes earlier so that’s that. What are you doing?”

“Eh? I’m kind of struggling with this exam and it’s due tomorrow, I don’t know what to do!” he wines, he somewhat feels bad to rant like that but he really needs all the help he can get or else he’ll fail this subject.

“Really? But it’s already…” Marc stops to yawn. “but it’s already past midnight though? Can’t you just do it tomorrow?” he said with obvious hints of concern in his tone. “Maybe I can help you with it, too.”

Insecurity tried to seep in his thoughts but the serotonin in his head refused to let it sneak in as such thoughts is not welcome when he’s talking to his beloved!

“But it’s due six am,” he prolonged the ‘am’ as he hears Marc gave him a soft chuckle, “Still. I’m worried about you.”

“Can’t you, like, take an hour nap? For me? Please?” Nathaniel could practically hear him pout from there, “But I don’t even know if I’ll wake up!”

“Then set your alarm, dummy! And set it to the loudest volume.”

“But-“

“No buts! Your health is more important than this exam!” Nathaniel felt like squealing with joy by how caring his boyfriend is. He got up from his chair and proceeds to lie on his bed face first.

“If you actually managed to at least wake up, give me a call, okay?”

“Okay…” he looks to his side and puckered his lips.

“That’s my Nathaniel!”, he couldn’t help but let out a tiny ‘ehe!’ with the cuteness of his significant other. How sweet!

“By the way, since it’s already 2am, why don’t you set your alarm to 5am?”, he suggested but Nathaniel isn’t sure if he could do that. “Uhm, how about 4:30am instead?”, he negotiated.

Marc seems to think about it for a little while but eventually agreed to it, “Fine. But just in case you haven’t given me a call by then, then I’ll call you at 5am! Deal?”

“Deal!”

“Alright, now go to sleep! I love you.”

“You go to sleep, too, dum-dum! And I love you too!”

He turned off his computer, set his alarm to the desired time and lied on his bed. He didn’t worry about the exam as he peacefully drifted off to sleep and the mental image of his boyfriend smiling back at him was the last he thought of before he let the darkness take over. 

Despite his struggles, it's nice to know that someone still cares about him.

**Author's Note:**

> still dont know what im doing


End file.
